


The Best Kind of Silence

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [44]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Joey POV, Love, Naked Cuddling, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: For once, Joey can't fall asleep because he's so elated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the 100 Words community on Imzy for the prompt "silence": https://www.imzy.com/100words/
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Rachel and Joey never broke up in 10.03 (TOW Ross's Tan) and were able to have sex.

For once, Joey can't fall asleep because he's so elated.

For almost two years, Joey has suffered from insomnia due to sorrow, guilt, or anxiety. But things are different now.

Rachel is with him, and Joey finally gets to hold her the way he's dreamed of for so long. She's lying asleep in his arms after they made love for the first time, and every inch of her nude body is pressed against his, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

The only sound in the room is their gentle breaths.

Joey can't stop smiling.


End file.
